


Caution to the Colorful

by rainy_afternoons



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Indie Music RPF, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Morning After, a lil tinie bit of smut, fluffy shit, nervous boys, self doubt, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_afternoons/pseuds/rainy_afternoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex wakes up to something unexpected.. for him at least. Unexpected but not unwelcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\-----

It's early morning when Alex wakes, thanks to the sun piercing through the shatters on the window. He grumbles and stirs in the warm hold of the blankets, and decides to admit to himself that he won't get back to sleep at this rate. He lurches forward, resting his weight on his elbows and rubs his groggy eyes.

His mind slowly begins to cloud as the sudden wave of thoughts and emotions about what happened last night and what certainly didn't hits him. 

His eyes widen as he looks around to check his surroundings, specifically where the hell he actually is and whether or not anyone's next to him.

His questions are quickly answered when his head snaps to his left and his eyes gaze over to the foreign presence in his bed. His eyes dance along the curves in the sheets, coming to a stop at the mess of hair beside him, the owner of which is still peacefully asleep. Alex's breathing comes to a halt yet his thoughts do not.

Oh my god, oh my god, is t-that Miles?!

The Northern lays there, both in shock and awe as last night rapidly takes over his mind. They didn't get that pissed at Matt’s party, did they? I mean- he remembers walking home afterwards with Miles and stumbling through the corridor, swaying with their arms attached to each other’s waists and smiles plastered on their faces but nothing happened, right?

How would he ask? He doesn't remember much after that- it's almost as if he doesn't want to. But he needs to know, if they -he and Miles- actually hooked up and this wasn't one of his enjoyable but guilt-filled dreams. 

Alex is lost in thought and nearly doesn't notice the movement beside him as Miles rolls over to face him. In a panic, Alex lays back down and pretends to sleep, just to see if Miles would bolt out the door the second he wakes and realizes what possibly could have happened.

Further adding to Alex's panic and confusion, he feels a hand wrap around his torso and pull him close and he doesn't resist. 

Oh well, might as well enjoy this cuddle before he wakes and I see his regret filled eyes, right?

Alex lets himself melt into the embrace, cherishing the warmth the Scouser’s body provides him with and he even dares to slide his hand on top of the one currently holding him close.

I could get used to this..

He wants to lie in Miles’ arms forever. Miles’ warm, secure and protective hold is calming and serene.

But I can't let myself do that, can I?! 

With pain in his eyes and a lump in his throat, Alex attempts to free himself from the soft clutches of his friend and to no avail. Miles only pulls him closer, pressing Alex's back into his chest and breathing on the Northerner’s shoulder. Alex shudders in fear, he can't do this, he just can't, even though he wants to.

Next thing you know he's gonna wake, see you next to him, sneak out the door,and pretend nothing happened and that will be the end of this.

Alex tries to squirm out of this predicament, as if it will somehow ease the blow of harsh reality and the expected speech of how this was a mistake and they should move on and forget this ever happened.

Alex's hands always tremble when he's nervous. He can't help it. But something else helps.

Miles’ hands intertwine with his and the long fingers press against his torso again. The heavy silence of the early morning is broken by what could be the end of their relationship or -- dare he say -- what could be the beginning...

 

“Mornin’ Al,” Miles breathes in between yawns, showing no shock or fear in his tone.

Fuck, we did sleep together last night, didn't we? Oh fucking hell, does he even remember? 

“You okay there? You're trembling, Alex.”

“Did we -we did, didn't we, Miles? It's not my imagination- is it?”

Miles props himself up on an elbow and leans over to kiss the older man’s cheek, hoping to alleviate some of his worries.

“Yeah we did.”

“Are you okay with it? I mean, with what we did?”

“I'm okay with it if you are,” he says, holding Alex tighter as if he's about to run away or something.

Alex rolls over to sink his face into the Scouser’s neck, hiding his expression.

“I am.” Alex mutters in a rushed whisper, as if it's going to help how he says it.

Miles affectionately pecks the Northerner’s forehead and rubs his back as his mind fills with all the recollections of last night.

“I'm glad, I probably wouldn't have been able to pretend last night wasn't fun,” Miles confesses.

The corners of Alex's lips rise into a smile and his hands stop trembling. Instead they make their way onto Miles’ sides and hips, resting there as if they fit like a puzzle pieces.

Alex removes himself from the crook of Miles’ neck and looks into his chestnut eyes, trying to read him for signs of regret or worry or anything at all. Miles quickly puts an end to Alex's gaze by leaning in for a deep, loving kiss. The Northerner tenses up immediately as the soft show of affection jogs his memory and the -details- of last night’s encounter floods his brain.

“Hnn- a-ahh... y-yeah, yeah, like tha- oh, god, Miles, Mi-Miles f-fuck, Miles, oh god y-yes,”

“Fuck, Alex you feel so f-fucking good, Good g-god Turner you're so good to me- f-fuck,”

His face quickly turns to a deep cherry red as he remembers more and more. Almost reading the Northerner’s mind, Miles’ hands claw at his back and he feels Miles’ lips leave his. Drawing in a breath, Alex yelps at the sudden pain and pleasure at his neck as Miles takes nibbles and kiss all over.

“Something wrong, Turner? You've turned into a raspberry.” Miles asked with a grin that could kill.

“Nothin’,I'm fine,” Alex retorts, clearing his throat.

“Not thinking about anything interesting? Care to share, babe?” Miles drawls out, grin widening and his voice hiding his true intentions.

The mere mention of last night out of Miles’ mouth is enough to make Alex flustered. He nervously shakes his head ‘no’ and prays his lover will drop the subject soon because if he doesn't- god Alex won't be able to control himself.. 

The Scouser’s voice finds its way into Alex's ear in the form of a low growl that makes the older man quiver with anticipation.

“What is it, Turner? Picturing what I did to you last night, hmm? Is that it?”

Alex lays there, his eyes wide open, lump in his throat and exhaling quiet whimpers. He can barely utter a syllable in retort before Miles adds,

“Want to feel like that again, hmm?”

Alex doesn't even murmur a single sound.

“Can't hear your answer, love.”

Alex freezes up yet his crotch is very much on fire.

“Want me to show you something even better than last night?”

\-----


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles and Alex continue their conversation in bed. Kisses are exchanged and doubts arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh I'm so sorry this is so late but,, school and this was hard to finish off? 
> 
> Also stuff like sectioned off is thoughts..
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

“Want me to show you something even better than last night?”

\------

Alex is frozen. But not cold. In fact, he's the bloody opposite of cold right now. If he had to describe it, he'd have to go with burning or maybe, better yet, scalding. The match that caused the crime? A certain Miles Kane. 

Miles’ eyes are locked on his face, not daring to look away, even for a moment. His face molds into a look of slight worry because for one, Alex hasn't moved in the last five minutes, and two, neither has Alex indulged him with responding to any of his questions.

Miles’ comforting touch reaches Alex’s face as he moves his hand to stroke the older boy's cheek. “Al? You alright there, love?” 

_____

Snap out of it, he's worried. 

_____ 

“Yeah, ‘m alright Mi.” Alex whispers, slowly pulling himself closer to Miles, resting his forehead on Miles’ collarbone.

The Scouser encourages the embrace, running his fingers into Alex's hair, effectively cradling his head. He rasps out, “Heh, you got me worried there for a sec, Al. You sure you're okay? I mean, if you're not comfortable I can go-” 

“No. Mi, stay.” He digs his fingers into Miles’ hip, emphasizing his request.

“Alright, alright, heh, ease up there on my sides, love. ‘m not leaving.” Miles chuckles.

The Northerner’s shyness seems to melt away at the remark, and with a dash of bravery, pulls Miles in for a deep, slightly sloppy, but passionate kiss.

_____

This is okay. This feels..... right.

_____

When their lips separate, their eyes meet, making both of them giggle like fools at each other’s expressions.

“Hey, Mi?”

“What is it?”

“‘m a bit hungry...”

Miles laughs at how innocent and childlike Alex can be sometimes. He's so adorable, honestly. Staring with his puppy eyes into Miles’.

He negotiates with the older boy, “Don't you wanna stay in bed... just a bit longer?”.

“Dunno, maybe.. What, you got something up in that devious head of yours, Mi?” Alex cooes back, flashing a grin.

“Maybe a little something.” Miles pecks a kiss on Alex's cheek and slides his hands down to the older boy's sides, pulling him on top of himself. Miles places Alex to sit on his pelvis, a knee on the outside of each hip, he himself sitting up a bit to have a much better view of the gorgeous body on him. 

Alex turns his head to the side, eyes cast down in a shy manner, maybe a hint of embarrassment in them.

He’s not very self-conscious but, then again, Miles is looking him up and down, his eyes dancing on every last inch of skin they can see, trying to absorb the sight.

In a fussy pout, Alex drops both his toned arms, palms flat against his chest, pushing down to emphasize his impatience. “Mi..... Mi,you're staring.”

“Oh, sorry, I.. might have gotten a bit carried away.” He replies with a soft smile and doe like eyes.

\------

Is he being too bold for Alex? He doesn't want to scare him off. He'd be lying to himself if he said he's not a mess of nerves right now.  
No, this is not the moment to panic. Get yourself together, Miles.

\------

 

A sudden pull on his hips. Miles’ firm grip on his sides gently tugs him down, his chest flush with Miles, and his arms keeping him close. 

As his face rests on his friend’s shoulder, a thought comes to mind, a urgency to express his affection, to validate it and to get back at Miles for making him blush so much.

Alex tilts his head, his lips pressing to Miles’ neck and leaving sloppy kisses all over his throat, resulting in a breathy gasp and fingers squirming around to clutch the sheets.

“I gotta say, to have your neck as my morning meal any day would be amazing.”

“I'm breakfast food now?” Miles chuckles out, his heart racing and his palms tingling.

\-----

Fuck, where did he learn to do this? Good god, yes, keep going with that pretty mouth of yours. Hell, have me for lunch if you please.

\-----

Miles feels Alex’s breath on him, a cold gust sending a shiver down his spine, as Alex ghosts his mouth over Miles’ throat and lets his teeth graze the thin skin, nibbling it before closing around it with his slightly chapped lips, causing Miles inhale sharply, a near whimper leaving his mouth. He whispers under his breath, praying Alex doesn’t hear his moans, fearing the embarrassment. 

“Oh god, Al, yes,”

Alex snaps up, a smirk on his face, clearly overjoyed by the effect he’s having on Miles. Being the little tease he is, Alex sighs,“What's that, Mi, you enjoying yourself?” Miles pauses, thinking of an answer but Alex beats him to it. He sneers, 

“Do you like being my breakfast, hmm?”

“Yeah-h Al, I love it,” Miles stammers, taken aback by Alex’s sudden rush of confidence.

Miles slides his fingers into the hair at the back of Alex’s hair, tugging the older boy off of his neck and dragging him to meet his lips in another kiss. They part reluctantly, out of breath and giggling like schoolgirls. 

“There’s the Alex from last night, where were ya? Hmm?”

Alex’s cheek grow into a pale rose color at the question, his boldness disappearing and he pushes himself upright, pressing his palms on Miles’ warm chest. He looks to the window, his lips in a pout and his left hand slowly stroking the Scouser’s body. 

Miles reaches up to stroke his cheek, turning his head to stare back at Miles. He reaches for the younger boy's hand, sliding it off his face and quickly entangling their fingers together.

“Miles?” He glides a slightly possessive hand around the Scouser’s hip, thumb beginning to draw circles.

“What is it, love?”

“‘m a bit.... ” Alex turns a bit red from his loss of words and squirms around on top of Miles, practically grinding on top of him.

“A bit what, Al?” Miles moves his hand to Alex's hip bones, rubbing them gently, making Alex inhale sharply.

Alex looks away as he grinds down a tad harder on Miles, trying to vocalize his needs.

The grip on his hip tightens and he swears he's gonna have marks tomorrow. Miles isn't going to give up anytime soon, he's going to wrench it out of him if he has to.

____________________________________

Covered in marks. Marks from Miles...sounds like a dream...something to dream of, at least.  
____________________________________ 

“Alex, is there something you want, hmm?” Miles slurs, his voice rough and low.

“Y-yeah.... want... you, Mi..” Alex looks down at his hand on Miles’ hip, not having it in him to look at him directly. Too shy. Too nervous.

___________________________________

We only shagged once.... and we were drunk.... Sure, it felt fucking amazing, but... with Alex's liquid confidence having left him soon after last night, he was nowhere near being able to look Miles in the face and say it.  
What if it was too soon? What if Miles doesn't want him in that way anymore? Oh god what if he’s shit at it and he's awkward and..

____________________________________

“Dunno where last night Alex is... but he's definitely not here...” Alex mumbles out feebly, feeling a little disheartened by the sudden waves of nerves and worry and all the possible things that could go wrong and-

“That's alright, plus, I like this morning Alex much better, heh, guess I like you even better when you're sobered up and still next to me.”

“You do? -I mean, you're sure?”

Miles pushes Alex farther down, so that the older boy sits on his thighs, allowing him to get up and sit upright, quickly grabbing his lover in his arms, face to face. He cradles Alex in his arms, smiling at him fondly.

“Positive. Now, Al, I remember you wanting something and you know me- can't deny you a single thing, think I might be spoiling you, love.”

Alex smiles as he rests his hands on Miles’ arms, feeling a lot better from all of his reassuring gestures and calming kisses.

“Mi, erm, I'm also really, really glad, not even glad- bloody overjoyed you stayed. I don't think I would have been able to look you in the face after that and not want to... kiss it again.” Alex confesses happily, feeling a weight lifted off his chest.

 

He knows he never would have survived Miles leaving. Hell, he would have probably wrote a sappy album about it.

“Alex?”

“Yeah, Mi?” Alex looks into the younger boy's hazelnut gaze, reading Miles’ giddy expression makes his stomach fill with butterflies. 

“You wanna..? Ya know, like properly this time, no stumbling around?” Miles can't hide the tremble in his voice nor the tang of excitement.

“Yes, Mi, god yes.”

Miles pecks him on the cheek, smugly replying, “God, can't get enough of that, especially coming from you.” He's relieved, his worries melting away.

“Can't get enough of you, either, Miles.” The older boy drawls out, his hands wrapping tighter and tighter on Miles’ back.

Miles hugs Alex tightly, lifting him off his knees a bit and spinning around to place him on the pillows. He goes to sit up, giving the Northerner a soft kiss on the lips to alleviate any concerns before lifting off the bed to rummage around for some -necessary- items.

“There it is.” he murmurs under his breath before nearly pouncing back on top of Alex, breathing a tad rougher than usual.

“Al?”

“Yeah-h, Mi?”

“Don't hold back on me, ya hear? Wanna hear everything,”

“I could say the same, love.”

Miles beckons Alex to splay out his legs and spread them, making a spot for him to sit. With a whimper and a breath, he does what is asked of him, his heart thumping out his chest as Miles holds himself steady by grabbing onto Alex's soft inner thighs.

____________________________________

And this time, he'll definitely remember every single last detail. Not something to forget, not a drunk memory anymore.  
____________________________________

“Been aching for it, huh, Al. Just couldn't resist, from all that stuff we did last night, could ya?”

“Y-yes, f-fuck, Mi, god I'd do anything with you, you bloody sap.”

“Music to my ears, geez, I guess you really are as amazing of a singer as they say.”

“Miles, I swear to god, I'm going to fuck you till you can't speak so you can't crack your terrible puns.”

“I'd be glad to participate in that, heh. You sure do know how to convince a man to shag ya.”

Alex laughs at the remark before staring into Miles’ eyes, his own half lidded and passion-filled, emphasizing his lack of patience.

“Fuck, Alex, when you look at me like that... it's not gonna help me contain myself at all, love.” Miles drawls, his hands run up and down Alex's thighs, stroking them softly. 

“Then don't.”

Alex lets out a whimper and tenses up a bit as Miles leans over top of him to press kisses all over his chest, trailing down in a curving path all the way down to Alex's underwear.

The younger boy flashes him a pleased smile and a lick of his lips as his fingers curl around the waistband of Alex's boxers, playing with it and pulling them off at an agonizing slow speed, watching Alex transfixed on his actions. 

Miles is quite satisfied with the noises seeping out of Alex's red parted lips as he drags the cloth down, causing it to rub on the older boy's semi. 

 

The Scouser makes a show of removing the underwear, as soon as they slip of Alex's ass, he practically whips them off Alex's long legs. Dropping them dramatically off the edge of the bed, he returns his hands to Alex's thighs.

“Don't you look delightful like this, and it's all for me.” Miles grins, one of his hands trailing off to grab Alex's hip and the other drawing patterns all over the older boy's thighs, occasionally clawing down a bit.  
____________________________________

Good god, he's fucking magnificent. What did I ever do to deserve him? Hell if I know, I'm just lucky to have Alex Bloody Turner gasping my name.  
____________________________________

Alex lets out breathless whimpers as his eyes glance at the younger boy and are met with the sight of Miles’ fingers dancing on his hips, his eyes lidded.

Miles stares back at the sea of hazel pouring into his eyes, calm as he leans over top Alex. 

Brrring!

Alex's phone startles him at first, resulting in a grumble of annoyance as Alex grudgingly reaches for it and thumbs the ‘answer’ button.

“‘ello?”

Miles flops next to Alex, his face scrunched up, bitter at the interruption. He glances questioningly at Alex as he runs his hands down his chest. 

“Yeah, I'll be there in a few hours. Mmhmm. Thanks. Yeah, you too. Bye!” Alex rattles off, hanging up and sliding his phone on the nightstand. He rolls over, his eyes apologizing as he explains. 

“It were my manager, he says I have a photoshoot today and if my arse isn't there promptly, I'll get a few choice words. I didn't mean to ruin the mood, love, sorry about that...”

Miles lets his fingers dance across Alex's hips. “Guess we have to save time, then? How about a shower?”

“Miles, I have plenty of time-” Alex begins to reassure him, but he’s interrupted by Miles pressing his lips to his ear.

“Who says I won't in the shower, love?” Miles drawls, adding a cheeky wink before slipping off the bed and padding out the bedroom.

Alex had never scurried into the tub faster in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this wasn't too bad?? haha I doubt a chapter 3 but there's a small hope folks 
> 
>  
> 
> welp leave me a comment if you liked 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for supporting my trash

**Author's Note:**

> will it continue?? 
> 
> Who knows...
> 
>  
> 
> (I'm so sorry mom)


End file.
